


Negationem

by aijack



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijack/pseuds/aijack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negationem = denial.</p><p>Very short fic about Rhys telling Holo Jack that Angel is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negationem

“So… you remember nothing?” the taller male asked,  russet and azure hues stare attentively at the hologram before him.

“I’d surely remember my own death, but I’m still here, ain’t I?” a hand vaguely gestures towards himself. “In whatever form this may be. I do gotta say, this form  _sucks._

“Now, c’mon, tell me everything,” Jack speaks, crossing his arms and he moves his body downwards to sit on the ground. “And don’t leave out any juicy bits!”

In return, Rhys sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his robotic arm – the cold metal soothing his nerves.  For a moment he breaks eye contact, moves his gaze towards the ground and takes a deep breath.

“I’ll give you the short version because if I’d have to tell you everything we’d be sitting here all week.”

Nervous laughter, followed by uncomfortable coughing.

 ****“ _Right_. Okay. Where do I start?” He’s almost shaking by now, voice nearly cracking with nervousness. “Let’s just say you hired vault hunters to find the Vault of the Warrior for you, but everything didn’t really work out as planned. You went berserk and they eventually... defeated you.”

A brow is raised at the taller man. “Really – that’s it? Care to elaborate on the little berserk thingy there, buddy?”

“W-well, you kind of lost it? I mean, after your daughter died you started-”

“Woa there, kid, let’s backtrack a bit.  _What did you just say?”_  and within a fraction of a second Jack is standing right in front of Rhys, eyes narrowed into tiny slits – static surrounding them both.

“I-I said that uh-”

“Are you,” and his body shakes as he laughs. “Are youtrying to say my baby girl is,” he doesn’t finish the sentence, the thought alone already leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You really shouldn’t joke around like that, kiddo.” His voice is full static and is dangerously low as he speaks, “It’s. Not. Funny.”

Rhys just stares at him, brown eyebrows furrowed together and a mixed expression of fear and confusion is displayed on his face.

“No, no, no,” Jack sighs, moving his hand up to Rhys’ face – ghosting over his port. 

“ _No_. That never happened. I don’t like being lied to, Rhysie, you should know that by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woa, first fic in like... four years. And also my first fic on this site!
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think about it - constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
